Ben 10 Omniverse: Cosmic Destruction
Summary 26 year old Ben his partner Rook,his best friend Kevin and his cousin Gwen protect Universe invasion from To'kustars.Ben receives new Omnitrix after new Ultimatrix.Albedo is the leader of the To'okustars army. Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson ** Ben 10,000 (Original Future) ** Ultimate Ben 10,000 *** Albedo (Ultimate Ben Dimension) ** Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *** Ben 23,000 ** Ben Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) ** Ben Tennyson (Young Ben) ** Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) ** Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien) ** Nega Ben ** Mad Ben ** Bad Ben ** Benzarro * Ken Tennyson * Kai Green * Julie Yamamoto * Ester * Deefus Veeblepister * Tetrax Shard * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko Secondary characters * Max Tennyson * Zed * Azmuth * Blukic * Driba * Professor Paradox * Sandra Tennyson * Mr. Baumann * Pakmar * Argit * Blarney T. Hokestar * Rad Dudesman * Jimmy Jones Villains * Vilgax * Albedo * To'kustars * Cosmic Predator * Sun eater * Eon Aliens By Ben Prime Omnitrix SW Aliens * Absolute 0 * Radiatoncontroller * Giant-Dragon * Element-X * Dimensionchanger * Multiverse * Fire * Weatherchanger * Inferno * Skullroar * Dog * TenTen(10-10) * Vulcan * Chimeria * Car * Muscle Man * Mana-Man * Wildcat * Wildbug * Way Big * Humungousaur * Four Arms * Echo Echo * Upgrade * Jetray * Grey Matter * Ghostfreak * Diamondhead Ultimatrix SW Aliens * Alien X * AmpFibian * Arctiguana * Armodrillo * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Ball Weevil * Blitzwolfer * Bloxx * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Bullfrag * Buzzshock * Cannonbolt * ChamAlien * Chromastone * Clockwork * Crashhopper * Decagon Vreedle * Diamondhead * Ditto * Eatle * Echo Echo * Eye Guy * Fasttrack * Feedback * Four Arms * Frankenstrike * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gravattack * Grey Matter * Gutrot (debut) * Heatblast * Humungousaur * Jetray * Jury Rigg * Kickin Hawk * Lodestar * Mole-Stache * Mana-Man * NRG * Nanomech * Pesky Dust * Rath * Ripjaws * Rocks * Shocksquatch * Snare-oh * Spidermonkey * Spitter * Squidstrictor * Stinkfly * Swampfire * Terraspin * The Worst * Toepick * Upchuck * Upgrade * Ventrilosquid * Walkatrout * Water Hazard * Way Big * Whampire * Wildmutt * Wildvine * Wildcat * Wildbug * Weatherchanger * XLR8 * Fire * Element X * Absolute 0 * Radiationcontroller * Giant Dragon * Dimensionchanger * Multiverse * Inferno * Skullroar * Dog * TenTen(10-10) * Vulcan * Chimeria * Car * Muscle Man * Thriller Whale * Portaler * Antigravitesla * Bob of the Blob * Plantapocalypse Ultimate forms * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Decagon Vreedle * Ultimate Car * Ultimate Buzzshock * Ultimate Upgrade * Ultimate Way Big * Ultimate Atomix * Ultimate Wildbug * Ultimate Muscle Man * Ultimate Diamondhead * Ultimate Ditto * Ultimate TenTen(10-10) * Ultimate Alien X * Ultimate Four Arms By Ben 10.000 (Original Future) * Gravarms * Armotomix * ATMNRG * FastLR8 * Stinkray * Artichillguana * Clockback * Way Back By Ultimate Ben 10.000 * Way Big * Jetray * XLR8 * ChamAlien * Ghostfreak * Buzzshock * Gravattack * Diamondhead * Chromastone * Feedback * Atomix Seasons and Episodes Season 1 Episode 1-Road to Cosmic Storms: Part 1 Episode-2 Road to Cosmic Storms: Part 2 Episode-3 New Omnitrix Aliens Episode-4 Mutant Kevin Episode-5 Multidestroy Episode-6 Inferno vs Inferno Episode 7-Jurassic travel Episode 8-Malware Returns: Part 1 Episode 9-Malware Returns: Part 2 Episode 10-Malware Returns: Part 3 Episode 11-Power of Cosmic Rays Episode 12-The Great One Returns Episode 13-War of the Universe: Part 1 Episode 14-War of the Universe: Part 2 Episode 15-War of the Universe: Part 3 Episode-16 War of the Universe: Part 4 Fans Add your name/signiture to the list if you enjoy the series! Please, comment on any of the pages. -- * Joemungousaur Trivia # The artwork is the same as Ben 10:Omniverse but new designs for aliens,villains and heroes. # In Season 1 and 2 Ben take the new Omnitrix after in Season 3,4,5 he take Ultimatrix. Category:Series Category:Debut Series